Chapter 248
is the two hundred forty-eight chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The chapter opens with Izuku, Shoto and Katsuki jumping from one building to another. While doing so, Izuku reflects on his mastering over One For All, and how the continued use of Full Cowling has allowed him to activate it unconsciously, to the point that it becomes a second nature for him. Now, he must hurry to master the other six Quirks of the One For All. The three students continue with Endeavor's training of trying to catch a villain before him. On this occasion, they are chasing a hit-and-runner who rides a motorcycle through the alleys. The villain tries to escape through a detour, but Endeavor cuts off his escape route with a flame blast, causing him to fall. While the sidekicks arrest and take care of the villain, Endeavor tells his trainees that they are slow. Katsuki tries to justify himself with the excuse that his power takes longer to activate in the winter. Shoto asks Katsuki if he has noticed Endeavor's technique, and an annoyed Katsuki asks him what he thinks he noticed before him. Shoto tells that the reason why Endeavor is so fast is because shoots fire out off his feet to dash. Katsuki replies that it is similar to his Explosion Move. Once the villain is in good hands with his sidekicks, Endeavor leaves immediately to continue his patrol, being followed by the students. Endeavor instructs them that, although sometimes they can receive help from others, as he received it from Hawks in his fight against the Nomu, a Hero have to learn to do everything on his own. Then he says to Katsuki that working as a hero, excuses like his previous one don’t matter when he shows to late, because he fails to save people. He accentuates this point after saving some people from being run over by a truck. Endeavor gives to Shoto and Katsuki the same assignment. They must pick between learn to unleash max output for just a second or focus their powers. Once they choose one option, they have to constantly practice it repeatedly until they can dot it without thinking. During a break, Endeavor asks Deku if he is able of max his output for a second subconsciously, he replies that with the Full Cowling he has no problems, but with the Air Force he still need focus. Then Endeavor tells Deku to forget about his “secondary” ability for now and focusing only on using Air Force. When Deku asks about the parallel processes, Endeavor replies that everyone does that every day without eve realizing, and to ground what he is saying in reality, he uses as an analogy a driver. He was not born knowing how to drive a car, but received instructions of the individual steps to do so (steering, accelerating, braking, checking behind and ahead, etc…) until he was able to do them all at once without even thinking. Therefore, Endeavor advises Deku to learn to do two things at once subconsciously, and when he succeeds, throw in another thing. Endeavor warns the three students that in the U.A. it’s where they acquired knowledge, but it will be during his Work-Studies with him where those lessons will really take root in them. They can make all the mistakes as they need to during the process, because regardless of whether they succeed or fail, couldn't have even the slightest impact on his work. One week after they have started their work study, Endeavor gets a call from Fuyumi. She mentions how that she won't have as much free time now that school's about to start, and knowing that Shoto and two of his classmates are working with him, she's invites them all for a big dinner. Quick References Chapter Notes * Shoto notices that Endeavor accelerates by compressing flames under his feet. * Endeavor assigns both Shoto and Katsuki to learn how to either draw forth maximum power at once or focus the power in a single point. * Endeavor assigns Izuku to learn how to use his powers subconsciously. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 248 pl:Rozdział 248 Category:Endeavor Agency Arc Chapters